


Euphoria

by Procastinatestoomuch



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter References, Humor, Light Angst, Randomness, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procastinatestoomuch/pseuds/Procastinatestoomuch
Summary: After seven years of hiding her feelings, Kayano Kaede has decided to finally be honest with Nagisa. She was prepared to be rejected by the man who never considered her as a woman. She knew that even Karma had better chances than her. But she's got nothing to lose, right?





	1. Prologue

 

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 

 

_Oh  just text him for god sake._

Yukimura Akari wasn't a nervous or shy person. She wasn't hesitant or indecisive either. She was the kind of person who tackles her problems or challenges head first and gives it her all in things she puts her mind into.

She was an actress, a successful one too.

She's acted in many big movies and dramas. She's faced a Mach 40 tentacle monster.

The point is, she doesn't lose her cool.

_At least, not usually._

But right now, to say she was nervous was an understatement.

She pulled her hair in frustration and glared at her bedside table as though it offended her mother.

_What oh what had gotten Yukimura Akari so agitated?_

It was the simple matter of texting the short,blue haired boy who sat next to her during her third year of middle school.

He was the only person capable of breaking the mask that could fool even the former God of Death.

She was satisfied with staying at the sidelines, with just being a friend.

But during the last 3-E class reunion, Hara Sumire had chastised her for her unwillingness to act upon her feelings for Shoita Nagisa.

" _Kayano, what you're doing right now, it was really brave during middle school but it's been seven years and you still like him._

_It's really unhealthy to suppress your feelings. And if you're hesitating because you don't want to distract him,then that's insulting to both him and you. He's your friend, right? He'll want to know what's troubling you or your true feelings. And since it's Nagisa, he'll understand."_

It's true. She didn't want to get in his way. But keeping the act of a friend for seven years was exhausting. Hara was right, this was unhealthy. Kanzaki too had given her wise words of advice

" _It's time you think about yourself, Kayano. Make him notice you. After all, your feelings don't have to be unrequited. You'll never know if you don't try. And you have nothing to lose. You should be honest with him before it's too late."_

" _Yeah Kaede! Show off your charms, before some other woman seduces him."_

" _Or man. Our Nagisa has no shortage of male suitors," added Nakamura Rio_

Even Maehara Hiroto had offered to teach his foolproof ways of wooing someone, dubbed 'Life Hacks of a Sleazebag' by Okano Hinata, which she had politely rejected.

But it touched her, her friends' encouragement and help for winning the heart of the man who was denser than Karasuma sensei. She decided she'll try for both them and for herself.

_Now come on, Akari! You're not a naive middle school student, you're a mature successful woman. Texting is child's play!_

She supposed she was particularly scared because her first attempt had resulted with both of them babysitting his students. But this time she was going to be clear. She wants to meet up with him. Alone.

She picked up her phone and texted him.

_**Hey Nagisa** _

_**Are you free this weekend?** _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayano gets a chance to hangout with Nagisa. She plans the so called 'date' with her friends.   
> She gets nervous as that was the night she plans to confess.

_She's done it._

She stared at her phone screen. This should be fine, right? It doesn't look desperate or awkward. It looked casual.

_Should I hint something, just so that he'll have an idea of what I want to say?_

She decided against it. Nagisa won't know if someone was flirting with him even if they try the most obvious tricks in the book while wearing a shirt that says 'I LOVE NAGISA!' surrounded by hearts on it. In fact, he'll probably think it's a joke, or that they were referring to another Nagisa.

She sighs and puts her phone down. He's a busy man, he obviously won't reply so quickly. She looked at the time. She should probably get ready, since a party was being thrown for the cast and staff of her most recent movie in light of its success. She wasn't particularly keen on going but not doing so would be rude

_Come on Akari, you can't neglect your life due to lovesickness._

* * *

  


By the time she was back, she was exhausted. Her colleagues had been a little too enthusiastic with drinking. One of them had been convinced that she was the old lady that gave her free sweets when she was younger, and had clung on to her demanding pudding. Her name was Kosaka Yumi, or at least her stage name was. She was tall, with brown hair styled in manner similar to Fuwa's during middle school. She was a fine specimen from big chest land. She didn't exactly like Akari, since got the role of the female protagonist in a drama Yumi was hoping to get. Akari had tried her best to be polite, but the drunk woman had really put her patience to trial.

_First of all, even if I had pudding, I wouldn't give it you, you pudding stealing mushroom!_

To make matters worse, her director had misread her signs for help as willingness to take the drunk actress home. She tried her best to drive Yumi home without revealing both their identities. Yumi had not made her job easier. After realising that Akari had no intention of providing her pudding, she had thrown a tantrum to drive the car. She even bit her ear, with the excuse that she thought it was sushi.

In the end, Yumi had stolen her shoes and puked all over her favourite jacket.

In short, it had been a long evening for Yukimura Akari, and she had never been more grateful for her bed than she was at that moment. She was so tired that even if Nagisa showed up at her doorstep to confess his undying love for her, she'll probably tell him to come back the next day ( She wouldn't. No matter what the reason, she was always ready to listen to Nagisa. Sometimes she liked to pretend she wasn't as whipped for Nagisa as she was)

She half heartedly scrolled through her phone and noticed Nagisa had replied.

_**I'm free this Saturday** _

_**evening** _

_**Why tho** _

_**Do u want to meet up** _

She didn't even have to ask. She read his messages once more before replying

**Yes**

**If u don't mind**

She wasn't expecting an instant reply, since it was late and she was half awake herself.

_**Nagisa:Not at all** _

_**It's been awhile** _

_**since we last met** _

_**I'm actually happy** _

_**Where do you want to meet up** _

She blushed

_He said he was happy we're meeting up._

_Calm down, he probably didn't mean it that way. It's all platonic._

But nonetheless, that one line made her feel a lot happier.

**Me:Hehe I missed u too**

**Don't worry about the location**

**It's a surprise :)**

_**Nagisa:Ok then I'll** _

_**leave it to you** _

_**Tho if we're** _

_**getting smthg to** _

_**eat then it better be** _

_**a place that serves** _

_**actual food,not just** _

_**pudding** _

**Me:Pudding is real food**

**But I'll give in to what sensei**

**wants this time**

**I better sleep, I have work**

**in the morning**

**G'night**

With that, she put her phone down and drifted off to sleep.

/

She didn't mean to leave planning for her 'date' with Nagisa till Saturday morning, but she had been so busy with work that week she didn't have time to even give it a second thought.

Right now, she cursed her half asleep mind that thought it was a good idea to plan the 'date' all by herself.

_I even said it was a surprise. With a smiley face! God I hope he isn't expecting anything special._

It was beyond her. It was time to seek the help of experts.

She texted the girl's group chat

'Swiggy swaggy tentacle promotion mademoiselles' it was called.

Got to say, Yada's naming sense was something else.

She explained her predicament to the girls.

Hinano was quick to reply.

_**Kurahashi Hinano: Take him to the zoo,Kaede!** _

_**Nakamura Rio: Yeah & confess to him surrounded by chimpanzees** _

_**Real romantic** _

The zoo would require the whole day. She only had this evening. Plus, zoos tend to be crowded, she preferred a quieter environment to do something as important as confessing.

She told them so.

_**Me: I was thinking of a sushi restaurant** _

_**Since he really likes sushi** _

_**Do u guys know any good ones?** _

Rinka suggested one. She also recommended the nearby park.

_**Hayami Rinka: I go there when I want to be alone** _

_**It's a nice place, quiet and peaceful** _

_**U two won't be disturbed** _

_**Me: that sounds great** _

_**Thanks guys** _

_**Nakamura Rio : u r now in our debt** _

_**Me: u didn't even do anything…** _

_**Nakamura Rio : shhh...more importantly,** _

_**what are you going to** _

_**wear?** _

* * *

  


Sushi and park. Park and sushi.

It sounds good. And after an hour of discussing the the possible outfits to wear (Towards the end the suggestion were absolutely ridiculous, coconut bra and pencil skirt being some of the more saner outfits suggested), she decided to go with Okuda's advice of wearing something simple. After all, Nagisa won't notice what she was wearing.

She piled her black hair up, and put on her wig. Her now green hair do was styled the way it was in middle school. Looking at her reflection in the mirror made her feel nostalgic.

_It's really been more than seven years since we met Korosensei. To think I wish that he would be spying on Nagisa and I, just to see him one more time…_

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about things like that. Right now, she should be focusing on confessing to Nagisa.

_The timing is everything._

She hadn't prepared what to say. This would be the first time she'll be confessing to someone without reading a script beforehand. She took a deep breath in.

She could do this. Even if she was rejected, she'll be fine. She looked at her watch.

_It's time._

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summaries.   
> Thank you for reading my story so far.  
> Criticism of any form is accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... tagging is hard. This is just the prologue. This is my first work in AO3 so I'm still figuring things out.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
